


Smiling Grace

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Duel Monsters Spirits, Fantasy, Gen, The things boredom majorly lead to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: With the Academia War that has threatened his home Yuto has grown exhausted from all of the destruction. Realizing his fragment's distress could possibly lead him to death Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon decides to connect with another fragment to help Yuto relax.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A post on tumblr was calling this month 'No Shame November'. The basic idea is posting the most-self indulgent fan works we can muster. 
> 
> Well this is one of the most self-indulgent to me that is SFW. 
> 
> I have some NSFW ones I have written but the thing is the situation in them is so otherworldly that to try to normalize it is a pain (I would rather just draw something with some subtle references to them.) 
> 
> So in order to participate in this No-Shame November for 2016 and also since it is NaNoWriMo and this fic is mostly handwritten at the time of writing I am going to wing it and just post this. 
> 
> WARNING: This fic was never completed in handwriting and just like Giamore I do not know how many chapters or how to end it. If you do not like reading incomplete fanfics I am just giving you the heads up.

Yuto was tired after a whole day of doing a reconnaissance around Standard. Shun still had not returned from his trip around the Standard Dimension's Maiami City. He went to sleep against the wall using it as support, sitting down from exhaustion.

 

‘When will this war end?’ Yuto thought as he moved his head to face the roof. He closed his eyes just wanting to escape from this situation with the War with Academia. Unknown to him a card on his duel disk started to glow.

 

‘Yuto has not been happy for a long time. If he does not relax this could lead him to commit inevitable things.’ Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon said before thinking on his course of action.

 

‘I will bring him to you. That part of us that wants to spread happiness in this dimension.’ Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon thought as his card glowed vibrantly and the light surrounded Yuto. Through the light that was the monster's spirit world Dark Rebellion was easily able to sense the presence of his dragon companion that was in this dimension. He saw the red dragon turned to him with it's red and green eyes.

 

‘Why are you here?’ The Dragon heard a roar as he saw the silhouette of one of his four companion dragons in the United World. It appears that he gained a new power as Dark Rebellion saw that he looked different compared to when they were together.

 

‘I need the fragment that you hold. My fragment has been unhappy for a long time. If he continues this way he might have to be reincarnated again.’ Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon explained as he was held back by the force of his own card being far away from the other Dragon's. Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon watched the other in an unsure manner.

 

‘We are bound to bring them all to become one again.’ Dark Rebellion tried again. Odd-Eyes groaned. He knew that their fusion with Zarc had been defused because of Ray but with the way things were at the moment with the other two fragments, it was only a matter of time when their fusion would happen.

 

‘Okay, but if mine gets hurt because of you…’ Odd-Eyes started.

 

‘They are all the same person!’ Dark Rebellion responded to his threat. He then started to glow.

 

‘While we cannot fuse them yet there is still a way to make them meet.’ Dark Rebellion said. Odd Eyes knew what he meant.

 

‘Yours is in for quite a treat.’ Odd-Eyes said as his body began to glow. Dark Rebellion glowered thinking Odd-Eyes would hurt his fragment.

 

‘How about we switch? You will look after my fragment while I will oversee to yours.’ Dark Rebellion suggested. Odd-Eyes gave a nod in agreement as they both used their powers. The Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Card glowed from his fragment's room as he would bring his spirit forward.


	2. Chapter 2

“Guuurrr.” Yuto heard something growl. Yuto became curious as while he recognized it as a draconian sound from multiple duels it did not sound like Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. He opened his eyes and could see the white clouds that filled the sky. He placed his hands against the ground as he pushed his upper body to stand and saw that he was still wearing his black pants and leather shoes along with the black cape. Yuto looked ahead and was met with an usual sight of colors.

 

‘What?’ Yuto thought as he saw the structure of buildings with colorful lights flashing throughout the city. It was such a foreign sight to see compared to the collapsed structures of Heartland. Maiami City did not have this much color either. Yuto then felt a shadow looming over him and moved his head up to see a red dragon. Yuto panicked as he looked at its dichromatic red and green eyes, so used to seeing two pair of eyes with the same color.

 

‘Aah!’ Yuto thought as he quickly stood up from the grassy field. Yuto noticed the red dragon had an eggshell colored crescent that extended from the chest to it’s back. It seemed to protect a blue orb in the stomach area. 

 

‘Fight.’ Yuto reacted extending his left arm but noticed that his purple duel disk was not in its usual place. His left arm was bare save for his black wristband with embroidered silver orbs. 

 

‘Now what?’ Yuto thought as he felt a certain pressure surround him. Without his duel disk, or cards, Yuto felt some slight fear knowing he would have to protect himself alone. He looked at the dragon that just stood there looking back at him. Yuto raised both eyebrows as he could not feel as if the dragon was threatening him or planning to attack him. 

 

‘Is it…?’ Yuto thought as he took a step closer but the Dragon did not move. Yuto took another step to the side and watched as the Dragon would turn his neck wherever he decided to go.

 

‘I guess I do not have to worry.’ Yuto thought as the dragon had yet to attack him. He turned toward the city and noticed a circus tent held on the open area on his left side. It looked like it would take an hour to reach the area by foot.

 

‘If only I had some form of transportation.’ Yuto thought. He was surprised to see a light form on his right side. He turned to it seeing the light materialize into a black horse that had trails of blue fire burning in its mane, tail and hooves. Yuto recognized the horse.

 

“Shadow Veil.” Yuto said out loud as he noticed the rider that harbored the same blue flames the horse had. He also wore a long black cloak. The ‘Knight’ extended his hand to Yuto.

 

‘But the flames.’ Yuto thought worried. He hesitantly moved his right arm closer to the horses’ fire and while it felt hot it did not burn him. Now feeling at ease Yuto grabbed the Knight’s hand. The Knight pulled Yuto up, seating Yuto in front of him in the red saddle. The Knight then pulled up the reins with both hands in order to beckon the horse to move. Yuto had never ridden a horse before. The way his body jumped in slight and repeated motions in the saddle was a new sensation he had never felt before as the horse would trot with its hooves. Among it all, Yuto could feel some steps in an extra quake coming from behind them. He glanced behind him and saw the red dragon start taking steps toward them. 

 

‘Is it going to attack now?’ Yuto wondered. The Phantom Knight of Shadow Veil had 0 Attack Points and 300 Defense Points in real life. Judging from his experience with duels the Dragon had to be at least around level 6 or 7 and they usually possessed Attack Points of 2000+.

 

‘We’ll have to outrun it.’ Yuto thought. As if sensing his discomfort the Knight signalled his horse to accelerate through the reins. The black horse started to quicken its pace making Yuto bounce through the saddle occasionally. The red dragon followed along, raising its speed to catch up with the horse. 

 

“It’s still following us.” Yuto voiced out his concern. While they had run through the grassy terrain beside the city the dragon would follow in pursuit.

 

‘What is it with this dragon? I don’t feel that it will attack us but it keeps following us.’ Yuto observed as he saw he was still in the plains. Yuto then noticed something big. It was of orange color. Such an unusual color to see during the pre-sunset and sunrise moments. 

 

“AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!” The Dragon roared behind them as it jumped on top of them landing right next to them. The horse jumped up, recoiling from the force of the dragon’s weight on the ground. Yuto felt himself yelp in surprise but as he rarely used his voice it only came out as an inaudible ‘Ah!’ as his lips parted in the form of it. Yuto watched as the red dragon moved its neck closer to him and for the first time could feel the pressure it exacerbated from anger. This one he could recognize as a protective threat from the countless times he had argued with Shun about their safety. 

 

‘Is it going to attack us now? But from what?’ Yuto wondered. He was surprised when the red Dragon turned away to face the orange thing. 

‘The fragment is here.’ Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon roared to the orange thing, knowing his call would reach the other. 

‘Good.’ Dark Rebellion thought standing in the opposite side of the orange obstacle. Now it was only a matter of bringing the other fragment to meet with Yuto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I never expected to get some readers for this so early in the story. Thank you! Next chapter I will post the a part of the original writing since I liked it better than how I changed it.

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon spread his wings to gently float from the ground to his destination where the orange soon turned cream colored followed with fresh red strings poking from the cream and a mix of green. Dark Rebellion finally spotted his target with the cream crevice between the strings.

 

“Wake up Yuya. Somebody needs you to bring smiles.” Dark Rebellion tried to whisper, hoping his voice would echo through the passage. He was soon rewarded with a movement indicated from the strings. He watched as cream skin moved to him and he could see a face similar to his fragment. The evidence of their original master’s traces. 

 

“Ing.” Yuya groaned in discomfort at hearing the voice.

 

‘Who called me?’ Yuya thought. While the voice felt familiar there was no image in his memory that could place it. He might as well open his eyes to witness who had called him. He opened his eyes and saw the lime green with small dark green of grass and some…

 

‘Purple?’ Yuya thought before his view focused and he saw the purple and blackish grey of what looked like a dragon. He could see it’s tiny yellow eyes looking at him intensely as if threatened. 

 

‘Ack!’ Yuya thought feeling the irritation in those eyes directed at him. He quickly jolted his body to sit up in fear. Yuya’s fear turned into confusion when he noticed the dragon was smaller compared to him.

 

‘Aren’t they usually bigger?’ Yuya thought as he looked down seeing his green cargo pants and orange shirt with his belt laid around his waist along with his angel looking pendulum pendant. He glanced at himself and at the dragon just to make sure that he was not imagining things. Yuya looked at his hands to do a double take but the result was still the same. He was bigger than the dragon. Yuto became alarmed when he saw the orange show some movement as it rose higher. He watched and became shocked when he realized it was a giant human being. 

 

“Wha…” Yuto gasped when he saw the giant’s face. It was as if he was looking in a mirror when he saw it, except the giant harbored red in his pupils instead of his normal grey. It reminded Yuto of his encounter with the other that held the same face in XYZ. That pawn of fusion!

 

“AAAAAAIIIIIIRRRGGHHH!” Odd-Eyes roared catching Yuya’s attention. Yuya turned his head to the right looking down as he spotted his own Dragon.

 

“Whoaa is this a chibi Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon?!” Yuya exclaimed with glee as he placed his hands in front of the dragon leaning to them for a closer look.

 

“That is so cool! It looks super realistic.” Yuya said with awe. Yuto became worried about the giant. While he did not know if it would attack him it was only natural for a being to be afraid of something bigger than it. Yuto felt the Knight place a hand on his right shoulder in a comforting gesture, assuring his master that it would be okay. Yuto however felt terrified at how close his giant look-a-like was and jumped out of the horse through the left side landing on his feet as he ran. The horse neighed at feeling his master get off him. While both horse and Knight could feel their master’s fear they could not help their master escape from this, otherwise all the effort to bring him here would be for naught. 

 

“AAAAIIIRRRRGGGHHH!!” Odd-Eyes roared at Yuto and started to chase after the fragment. Yuya became confused when Odd-Eyes started running and turned to something black running away from them with Odd-Eyes aiming toward the same direction.

 

“What the…” Yuya said.

 

‘Why is Odd-Eyes chasing that monster?’ Yuya wondered as he stood up on his feet and finally realized the height difference between him and the ‘monster’.

‘I don’t know why Odd-Eyes is chasing it but it must be important.’ Yuya assumed as he started walking. Yuto recognized the quake of a stomp on the ground. He glanced back to see that the giant had indeed stood up with the red… No!

 

‘Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.’ Yuto thought remembering what the giant had thought when he saw the dragon the first time. For some reason it was following him again. 

 

‘What does it want from me?’ Yuto thought in distress as he paused his running in order to turn another direction so as to confuse Odd-Eyes. Odd-Eyes slid on the ground as Yuto turned to run another direction.

 

/Be still Yuto!/ Yuto heard a voice command him. While the voice sounded familiar it also felt foreign and new to him. Yuto turned to see Odd-Eyes jump on top of him landing right in front of him. Yuto fell to the ground on his back from the recoil. He lifted his head and at the sight of Odd-Eyes panicked. Before he could even move Odd-Eyes had captured his black cloak in his mouth and lifted him up leaving Yuto hanging from the ground.

 

‘This isn’t good!’ Yuto thought overwhelmed with fear.

 

/Don’t hurt him!/ Yuto heard another familiar voice cry out. 

 

/I do not plan to. I have to take him to meet Yuya./ The first calm voice said. Yuto could swear the voice was coming from Odd-Eyes. 

 

‘Yuya?’ Yuto thought intrigued. Odd-Eyes could not be talking about the giant could he? The giant did recognize the red dragon so it was possible the giant was Yuya. Yuto felt the giant's steps as he came closer to them.


	4. Chapter 4

“Wow this is awesome.” Yuya said with glee. He could see the city with colorful light as well as the circus that stood near the city. Behind him he could see the mountains yet something caught his eye. If he looked closer it looked like there was a castle in it with some big bird nest surrounding some areas. Even more unusual was that the forest area nearby looked rather dark compared to the plains. He turned his head to see that the ocean also had a glowing light beneath the waters. Yuto watched as the giant kept looking around the area.

 

“It almost looks like a toy duel world for Duel Monsters. Am I in a simulator?” Yuya asked out loud. Duel Simulators were something common in Maiami City with some places having smaller ones for children to play with Duel Monsters. It was like playing a small action duel minus the action cards. Yuto felt anger course through him at that. He remembered how some Academia soldiers would toy with them, some even taunting them that the war was a simulator when dueling.

 

‘The damage is real!’ Yuto thought feeling hurt as he remembered how many of his comrades were either carded or injured in battle. Yuto was snapped out of his thoughts as Odd-Eyes walked forward to Yuya.

 

‘No!’ Yuto thought as he struggled to get out of Odd-Eyes' hold on him. Yuya felt something close to his right leg and noticed Odd-Eyes with the black ‘monster’ in his mouth. 

 

“Oh, you caught the monster you were chasing earlier.” Yuya said. 

 

‘Monster?!’ Yuto almost yelled knowing Yuya was talking about him. Yuya crouched down to meet Odd-Eyes level and got a closer look at the ‘monster’. Yuto shivered as the giant got closer to him.

 

“So who's this duel monster? I don’t think I have seen it before.” Yuya asked. Yuto felt as if a roof lowered on him as he sweatdropped at the giant’s ridiculous assumption.

 

‘He really thinks this is a Duel Monsters simulator.’ Yuto thought in a deadpan tone. He could not believe the giant could really assume that. Yuto then became alarmed when he saw the giant’s right hand heading to him.

 

‘No he really thinks I am a duel monster!’ Yuto panicked as large fingers wrapped around his body. He could feel his cape being released from Odd-Eyes mouth as he let Yuto go. Yuto felt the giant raise him higher as he tried to move his arms or even kick, struggling to get out of the hand. 

 

‘His grip is too strong.’ Yuto noted as he felt the pause in movement. He looked and came face to face with the giant. What could he possibly do now? The giant tilted his head a little to the right as his eyes widened.

 

“He looks just like me.” The giant exhibited Yuto’s earlier thought. Yuto became nervous of what the giant would do as he brought him closer to his face.

 

“So is he my avatar for this game?” Yuya questioned confused.

 

‘Now he thinks I am an avatar?!’ Yuto thought in shock. He then came up with an idea. He calmed himself down a little and gave Yuya a nod. 

 

“Yes. I am your default avatar for ‘Duel Monster’s Quest.’” Yuto lied playing with Yuya’s assumption. Yuya was surprised when Yuto spoke and gave a soft laugh as he closed his eyes.

 

“Then why don’t you have the same hair or eye color?” Yuya asked as his red pupils focused on his hair.

 

“It’s to distinguish yourself in the game world. Players that enter the game would find it distracting if they saw an exact copy of themselves in an avatar.” Yuto pointed out as he continued the charade. Yuya placed his left hand under his chin in a thoughtful manner as his eyes looked up.

 

“That is true. I know some players are self-conscious on avatar choice.” Yuya agreed and then looked at Yuto.

 

“But why was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon chasing you? Was there a hoard of treasure that he was protecting?” Yuya asked. Yuto could not believe that Yuya fell for his lie so easily. 

 

‘What do I say to that?’ Yuto thought. He had to continue the lie at this rate.

 

“I do not know. I saw this dragon and it followed me around.” Yuto confessed the truth. He was surprised when Yuya smiled.

 

“That is definitely Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. He is my ace monster so of course he would be close to my in game avatar.” Yuya said as he looked down where Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon stood next to him.

 

“What is your name avatar?” Yuya asked. Yuto gulped.

 

‘If I don’t say his name correctly he might recognize my lie.’ Yuto assumed. What was the giant’s name again?

 

“Yuya.” Yuto guessed saying the name the voice had said before with conviction. He saw the giant laugh.

 

“You really are my default avatar.” Yuya answered. Well that confirmed the giant’s name.

 

“But do you have a default name? Maybe a nickname setting to change it.” Yuya asked as he brought Yuto closer.

 

“Yuto.” Yuto told Yuya his name. He watched as Yuya tilted his head to the left and smiled.

 

“That’s an odd nickname to set in as a default feature.” Yuya said. Yuto felt a soft pressure from Yuya. It was not threatening him but it was more accepting yet pushing at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original handwriting: "Wow this is awesome." Yuya said as he noticed a canal with a bridge and a ferris wheel along with so many other rides. Yuto noticed and heard Yuya as the quakes stopped.
> 
> "It's almost as if this is a toy world for Duel Monsters." Yuma said. Yuto couldn't believe that. He was most definitely not a toy and neither was the dragon that chased him. That giant reminded him of Academia and how they viewed destroying Heartland as a hunting game. Yuto glared at Yuya but noticed Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon catching up. It extended its head and grabbed Yuto by his cape.
> 
> "Don't hurt him!" A voice cried out. Yuto heard this.
> 
> "I won't. I have to take him to meet Yuya." Another voice said. Yuto could swear it was from this dragon. Yuya? He couldn't be talking about the giant. The giant seemed to know the dragon so most likely the giant was Yuya. Yuto felt quakes and he knew whose they were. Yuma approached Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon. He got on his knees for a closer look.
> 
> "What happened Odd-Eyes? Did that knight you were chasing escape?" Yuya asked. Yuto was still stuck in Odd-Eyes mouth. Knight?! First toy and now knight. Yuto knew knight toys were common but he was no toy. Odd-Eyes turned to Yuma with Yuto on his mouth confusing Yuya.
> 
> "Whose this duel monster?" Yuya asked. Duel Monster?! Just what did this giant think? Yuya wrapped his hand around Yuto and Yuto became alarmed. No! This giant really thought he was a toy. Yuya felt a weight on his hand and brought it closer to look at Yuto. Yuto noticed his giant red eyes widen in surprise.
> 
> "He looks just like me except for his hair. Is he an ingame avatar?" Yuya asked. Now avatar?! No wait this was the perfect excuse.
> 
> "Yes indeed Yuya. I am your avatar for this toy duel world." Yuto lied. Yuya smiled at that. He then stared at Yuto's hair.
> 
> "If that is true why do you have purple and black hair." Yuya asked. Yuto gulped at that. Just what could he tell him?
> 
> "The reason for that is to distinguish you from the game world. It would be distracting to see a mirror of yourself playing along with duel monsters." Yuto lied as best he could looking at those red eyes. Yuya nodded.
> 
> "True I guess if another person used this it would be confusing to have a similar model. But why did Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon chase you avatar? Was there a hoard of treasure Odd-Eyes was guarding?" Yuya asked. Yuto became a bit surprised that Yuya believed him. So this was indeed Yuya and that dragon was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. What to say to that though? It seemed Yuya and the dragon were close.
> 
> "I do not know. I saw this dragon and it followed me around." Yuto explained. Yuya smiled.
> 
> "That is definitely Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. He is my ace monster so of course he would be close to my in game avatar. What is this game avatar?" Yuya asked. Yuto became alarmed. Just what could he say that sounded like a program.
> 
> "Game? I do not know. I can only answer my controller's avatar related questions only?" Yuto responded. Yuya stiffened a little and Yuto thought he felt a laugh from him from the way he closed his eyes.
> 
> "I figured as much. Do you have a name or is it Yuya by default?" Yuya asked. Yuto was surprised at how easily Yuya believed him.
> 
> "It's Yuto." Yuto said.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> This was how they originally met but I felt that it was more of a one-sided talk so I edited it. I just really liked how I changed Yuto from toy to knight to avatar in this one scene. 
> 
> Time for me to say goodbye to this paper page.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuto was still held in Yuya’s hand. He had been able to convince Yuya that this was a Duel Monster game and that he was Yuya’s avatar for this game world.

 

“So Yuto, how do we play this game?” Yuya asked. Yuto got stumped with this question. He watched as Yuya waited patiently for his answer.

 

“How do I even control you?” Yuya asked as he brought Yuto closer. Yuto saw him raise his left hand, his fingers aiming for him and he knew Yuya was going to check him for a switch.

 

“Avatars respond to voice commands.” Yuto quickly remarked. He watched as Yuya looked a bit in amazement and withdrew his left hand.

 

“Wow, that sounds like an advanced feature.” Yuya said. Yuto felt himself being lowered as Yuya placed him above the ground and let him go.

 

“Okay, Yuto get on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.” Yuya commanded. Yuto looked at Odd-Eyes hesitantly. 

 

‘It did follow me earlier but I do not know if it will attack me if I approach it.’ Yuto thought remembering how Odd-Eyes had just followed him everywhere. 

 

/He thinks this is a duel monsters game world?/ A voice asked, it’s tone angry. Yuto recalled it as the earlier voice that did not want him hurt. 

 

/Well he is not wrong in the Duel Monsters World./ The other voice responded calmly. Yuto could swear it was coming from Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. The Dragon walked closer to Yuto and Yuto knew he could not run without Yuya becoming suspicious. He was surprised when Odd-Eyes lowered his head to him, clearly inviting Yuto to ride it. Yuto slowly got on top of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon unsure if it would attack him. He lightly jumped on top of the head and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon rose to his feet, making Yuto roll to his back. Yuto lay on the dragon’s back and looked up to see Yuya pouting at him.

 

“What was that Yuto?” Yuya asked. Yuto rose his upper body as he sat on Odd-Eyes.

 

“I got on just like you requested.” Yuto responded trying to sound like a program. He watched as Yuya crossed his arms.

 

“You did but you weren’t flashy.” Yuya said. Yuto sweatdropped at that.

 

“I do not compute what flashy means.” Yuto answered in a robotic tone. He then became alarmed when Yuya moved his right hand closer to him. Yuto felt himself being lifted by his cape before Yuya placed him gently on the ground in front of Odd-Eyes.

 

“What I mean by flashy is jump on Odd-Eyes and call his name.” Yuya explained. Yuto tilted his head.

 

“Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.” Yuto called out.

 

“No, say it louder like this.” Yuya said preparing to demonstrate with his voice.

 

“Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon let’s go!” Yuya shouted in a chipper voice. Yuto sweatdropped in response. 

 

“Now you say it Yuto.” Yuya commanded. 

 

“Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon let's go!” Yuto shouted as he tried to imitate Yuya’s demonstration. Yuya nodded in approval.

 

“Good, now jump on Odd-Eyes again and call out his name.” Yuya ordered him. Yuto turned himself to look at Odd-Eyes.

 

/I will not hurt you./ Yuto heard the dragon say. Yuto calmed down a little as Odd-Eyes lowered his head again. Yuto jumped confidently this time and held both of his hands where both sides of the crescent pointed. 

 

“Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon let’s go!” Yuto exclaimed as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon stood up from the ground. 

 

“That’s it Yuto! Now smile. It’s Odd-Eyes!” Yuya commanded. Yuto grimaced and tried his best to smile. Yuya noticed his face and placed his left hand underneath his chin while his elbow leaned against his leg.

 

“We have to work on your smiling features Yuto. Other than that it was perfect.” Yuya said. Yuto mentally sighed in relief. 

 

“Look at me Yuto.” Yuya called. Yuto looked up at Yuya to see both of his index fingers next to his cheeks as he smiled.

 

“Smile.” Yuya said. Yuto tried his best to copy that facial expression his mirror counterpart had. Yuya saw him spread his mouth open as Yuto focused on spreading his mouth’s line into a smile.

 

‘You really want to keep this charade going.’ Yuya thought as he saw Yuto’s fake smile. He knew that Yuto was not really an avatar since he picked him up. It made no sense for the avatar to run away from his most trusted monster. Less so if Odd-Eyes chased him just to bring him to Yuya. He knew Odd-Eyes wanted him to do something with Yuto from that but what it was he still did not know.

 

“Somebody needs you to bring smiles.” Yuya recalled the words a voice had told him before he woke up.

 

‘Could it be… He needs to smile?” Yuya theorized as he watched Yuto’s smile retreat into a thick small line and his eyes showed concern.

 

“Yuya?” Yuto decided to risk calling out to the bigger teen. Yuya snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at the other teen expectantly.

 

“Yes Yuto?” Yuya questioned. 

 

“What do I do now?” Yuto questioned. Yuya covered his mouth with his left hand to hide his smile.

 

‘He does not want to admit it.’ Yuya thought almost snickering through his hand. He then came up with an idea as he moved his hand from his mouth to his forehead and concentrated on his line of vision until he found his target.

 

“There is a circus closeby.” Yuya said catching Yuto’s attention. Yuto knew what Yuya was talking about having seen it earlier.

 

“That’s where we are going.” Yuya said. He moved both of his hands to carry Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

 

“AAAAAAIIIRRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!” Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon roared threateningly at Yuya catching him by surprise. Yuya leaned forward and Yuto watched as his red eyes were focused on Odd-Eyes.

 

“It’s only for a little while. It’ll be easier if I carry you.” Yuya told Odd-Eyes. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon scoffed as he walked away toward the location of the circus, taking Yuto with him.

 

“Fine, we’ll go your way.” Yuya accepted knowing his dragon’s sensitivity about being a flightless dragon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh?! *looks at kudos* 
> 
> 10 people like this fic?! Is it the counterpartshipping or something else?

As Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon arrived at one of the streets connecting to the city Yuto could not help but wonder…

 

‘What happened to Shadow Veil?’ Yuto questioned. While he was sure both horse and knight were okay he could not help but wonder where they went. 

 

/You have transportation right here./ Yuto heard Odd-Eyes say. Yuto turned to look at Odd-Eyes head.

 

/They are not needed since I am currently carrying you./ Odd-Eyes added. Yuto knew from this that the dragon was speaking to him. Yuto turned his head back to look and see Yuya watching them as he walked behind them. He knew he couldn’t risk talking to the dragon without slipping that he was not an avatar. 

 

/You believe you can keep that lie going Yuto./ Odd-Eyes said answering his thoughts. Yuto became shocked. How did he...

 

/The Duel Monsters World is all based on thoughts. We monsters can hear all of our owner’s thoughts and react accordingly. You wanted transportation earlier to go to the city did you not?/ Odd-Eyes asked. Yuto then remembered how he had thought of that earlier.

 

/Shadow Veil merely responded to your wish./ Odd-Eyes explained. Yuto became confused. He wished to go to the city but Shadow Veil took him to Yuya instead. He waited for Odd-Eyes to respond but Odd-Eyes remained silent.

 

“Yuto.” Yuto heard Yuya call his name. Yuto turned his head to face Yuya.

 

“What is your class?” Yuya asked curious. Yuto could understand Yuya’s question since he had lied about this being an RPG. 

 

“Thief.” Yuto responded. Yuya was surprised by his answer.

 

‘Not Knight?’ Yuya thought surprised that Yuto did not go for the straight answer he could get away with.

 

“There was no magician class?” Yuya pretended to be dismayed. Yuto sighed while Odd-Eyes snorted at the scene.

 

“The defaults were Knight or Thief.” Yuto explained. Yuya frowned as he crossed his arms.

 

“I wanted to be a magician.” Yuya pouted making Yuto exhale a breath. He could try to summon a Magician monster but none in his deck were of the Spellcaster type. They were all Warriors save for Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. Yuya noticed Yuto was lost in thought as Odd-Eyes carried him as he walked. He gave a small smile knowing he gave Yuto some unwanted pressure.

 

‘If only there were an Entermate around here.’ Yuya thought as it might help Yuto cheer up. Yuto noticed a glowing light make a form in front of them as it solidified into a pink hippo. The pink hippo looked toward Yuya and became taken aback to see that Yuya was big. Yuya noticed him and beamed immediately.

 

“Entermate Discover Hippo!” Yuya called out his name as he grabbed him in his hand. He then rubbed his cheek against its own surprising Yuto.

 

“I know you always carry me but I might have outgrown your comfort zone.” Yuya told him raising his right hand with his index finger extended. Discover Hippo stood tall on it’s hind legs waving a ‘hand’ sideways in a ‘no worry’ gesture. Yuya carefully placed him next to Yuto and Odd-Eyes. Discover Hippo turned to Odd-Eyes and then noticed Yuto. He hopped toward them.

 

/That’s him?/ Discover Hippo asked as he motioned his limb toward Yuto. Odd-Eyes nodded as he laid his head lower to the ground.

 

“Yuto meet Entermate Discover Hippo. Hippo meet Yuto.” Yuya said. Yuto moved out of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and into the ground knowing Yuya was queuing him to interact with the Hippo. Yuto stepped forward and watched as the Hippo extended his ‘hand’ in greeting. Yuto took it and shook hands with him. 

 

‘I have never seen such a monster.’ Yuto thought. From the cards he had seen in Heartland he had never seen this monster before.

 

/Some of us do not exist in your dimension./ Discover Hippo explained. Yuto knew Discover Hippo was referring to the monsters. That was true as he had never seen Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon before either. Yuto watched as Discover Hippo landed on his front feet beckoning him to follow.

 

/To the circus./ Discover Hippo said fully determined as he lifted a leg pointing to the circus in front of them. 

 

“Looks like someone is eager to go to the circus.” Yuya laughed. 

 

“Yuto ride on Discover Hippo.” Yuya ordered him. Yuto knew he had to follow Yuya’s orders. He went closer to Discover Hippo who stood in waiting.

 

/We won’t attack you./ Discover Hippo told Yuto trying to be open. He could sense the duelist's discomfort at the entire situation. Yuto watched as Discover Hippo stood on all four legs. 

 

/Your dragon won’t be happy with us if that happened./ Discover Hippo told him. Dragon? Did he mean Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon? Yuto had yet to see him either.

 

/Eeeerrggghhh!/ Yuto heard the earlier voice growl. Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon was currently flying right behind Yuya on his right side. As much as he wanted to answer his fragment’s call he knew Yuto would become attached quickly. He wanted to reciprocate the feeling but he brought Yuto here for a reason.

 

/He just had to start that lie!/ Dark Rebellion fumed. He already knew from Yuya’s feelings that Yuya recognized the lie. However Yuya would continue with it in order to ease Yuto. 

 

“Ah Yuto, before you get on Discover Hippo you have to say something.” Yuya said. Yuto looked up at him.

 

“Discover Hippo let’s go!” Yuto repeated the same line he used on Odd-Eyes. Yuya had to laugh as he raised his right hand to cover some of it.

 

‘He really plays the avatar role well.’ Yuya thought as he shook his head.

 

“That was for Odd-Eyes. For Entermate Discover Hippo you jump on him and say ‘The fun has just begun!’” Yuya said as he raised his index finger in an ordering motion. 

 

‘Another one?!’ Yuto thought. Did Yuya make some stories with his monsters for a living? Yuto turned to Discover Hippo who bounced as he waited for Yuto to jump on him. Yuto jumped on the Hippo.

 

“The fun has just begun!” Yuto shouted as Discover Hippo bounced in enthusiasm.

 

“That’s it Yuto. Now smile as you ride on an adventure with him.” Yuya said. Discover Hippo started hopping toward the circus. Yuya smiled as he stood up.

 

‘He’s in for quite a ride.’ Yuya thought as he looked around the cityscape. He then sweatdropped.

 

‘Now how do I go there without breaking anything?’ Yuya questioned his current dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you readers! I am glad that some of you like this story that was just something I would write about in between classes. ^-^;
> 
> To be honest this was more an exploratory fanfic when Arc-V was still in its early stages and I gathered what information I could about these two exploring their motivations and what history they had in the preliminaries. I am glad even though the idea is old some people enjoy it.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuto was amazed at how fast this Hippo was running. While it would hop continuously he knew he was going faster than when he was riding Odd-Eyes. 

 

‘I never would have thought a Hippo could go this fast.’ Yuto thought still in awe at how easily they made it to the circus.

 

/Thanks!/ Discover Hippo said catching Yuto by surprise.

 

/Yuya mainly uses me as his form of transportation so I have grown accustomed to carrying him./ Discover Hippo explained as they reached the circus. Yuto tried to wrap that idea in his head. Yuya riding on this Hippo as his main transportation? Was Yuya a Duel Monsters as well? There was no way that Yuya could ride on Discover Hippo if that wasn’t the case. Discover Hippo sighed.

 

/Yuya is not a Duel Monster./ Discover Hippo said answering Yuto’s thoughts. He glanced back at Yuto.

 

/Yuya is a duelist from the Standard dimension where you came from./ Discover Hippo explained. Yuto exhaled in relief. So the monsters also knew about the dimensions being split. Then again Discover Hippo had mentioned it earlier. He had seen some of the technology there with the action duels from afar so it would make sense for Yuya to be able to ride on this Hippo.

 

/Yes and no./ Discover Hippo said. Confusion showed in Yuto’s grey eyes.

 

/Some of us were born after the dimensional split. While some of us were there when it happened, monsters like me were born after the split. The majority of the monsters you find here were born after the split./ Discover Hippo explained as Yuto got off him. 

/And yes, Yuma uses me often in Action Duels/ Discover Hippo added.

“Does that mean there are monsters here from Academia?” Yuto asked. Discover Hippo frowned at Yuto, knowing his course of action in advance.

 

/Yes./ Discover Hippo responded. Yuto began to think but Discover Hippo whacked him with a cane on his head.

 

“Ow!” Yuto cried in response as he rubbed the spot where Discover Hippo hit him.

 

/No, do not start a fight here!/ Discover Hippo said as he pushed the cane against Yuto’s chest.

 

/That is not why I brought you to the circus./ Discover Hippo warned Yuto. Yuto then recalled that it was Yuya who wanted to come here and he turned his head in order to see if he spotted him. He saw him to his right with his left hand raised to his forehead in an observatory movement. Yuya eyed the streets and then the circus and sighed as he lowered his head along with his arms in a depressed manner.

 

‘I can’t find a way around it.’ Yuya thought. Did he have to destroy the city in order to reach Yuto?

 

/No, that is not the only course of action./ Yuya heard a voice scoff at him. He turned his head to his left to see the purple dragon from earlier. 

 

“You’re…” Yuya said.

 

/You know that Yuto is really a duelist./ Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon reminded him. Yuya’s eyes widened slightly as he tilted his head to the right before he recognized what the Dragon was telling. He gave a small tilt of his head in acceptance at the dragon as he smiled. As Dark Rebellion felt his feelings he could not help but become ticked.

 

/I am the one that brought him here!/ Dark Rebellion roared in anger. Yuya looked at him confused and moved his right hand to point to Yuto.

 

/I cannot let him become attached to me. I did not bring Yuto here to relax in my presence./ Dark Rebellion explained Yuya’s unanswered question. Yuya placed both of his hands on his hips about to say something.

 

/Do not even go there./ Dark Rebellion growled at Yuya’s ‘He needs you.’. While Standard Dimension had the technology to materialize the monsters, XYZ did not have such technology until the war with Academia started. Monsters in Heartland were not tangible as they were in Standard and when Dark Rebellion started to become tangible through the technology he would mainly be used by his fragment to fight against the Academia soldiers. It had come to a point that Dark Rebellion could only feel his fragment’s anger and sorrow through the destruction of the War. Dark Rebellion then flew closer to Yuya’s face.

 

/I will not allow you to hurt Yuto. You can continue that lie of this being a Duel Monsters Simulator but if you dare hurt Yuto.../ Dark Rebellion growled. He felt Yuya’s confusion before he was about to fight what Dark Rebellion thought.

 

/I am fully aware you do not plan to! I just want to make sure it stays that way./ Dark Rebellion warned. Yuya crossed his arms. Why the dragon was defensive he did not know but at least he confirmed to Yuya that Yuto is also a duelist. He looked toward the circus as he placed his left hand on his forehead.

 

‘What’s the alternative option to get there?’ Yuya asked as he looked at the cityscape. 

 

/Jump./ Dark Rebellion ordered startling Yuya. Did the dragon think there was no difference in destroying…

 

“But…” Yuya said.

 

/Just hop to the circus./ The Dragon said. Yuya sweatdropped at the ridiculous order. Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon became irritated.

 

/If you want to get there jump!/ Dark Rebellion repeated starting to release some sparks from his wings in a threatening manner. Yuya held his hands up in submission as he looked at the city. Yuya sighed as he closed his eyes and hopped. He expected to feel the crushing of something as it broke from his legs but only felt a flooring. He opened his eyes to see that he was standing in the sky with a purple glass-like flooring supporting him.

 

/GO TO THE CIRCUS!!!/ Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon roared causing Yuya to hop and as he did there would be similar glass like flooring that supported him as he aimed for the circus. Dark Rebellion could only hold the floorings for a little while with his power. Yuto was confused over what Yuya was fumbling over before he saw him jump. He became alarmed when he saw Yuya slowly hoping toward them. While he did not land in the cityscape Yuto backed away when he saw him getting closer. Yuya looked down to see Yuto and smiled as he landed in a clearing in front of the circus. 

 

“Have no fear for Performer Yuya has arrived.” Yuya said as he extended his arms. Yuto heard Discover Hippo clap behind him. Yuya then placed his left knee down to lower himself closer to Yuto’s level.

 

“Are you ready for your own show debut Yuto?” Yuya asked. Yuto took in a deep breath starting to feel his heart pumping fast as it left a shivering feeling in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know how often I will update this fanfic since I diverged from what was originally written.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started making this up as I keep writing the story.

Odd-Eyes was mad as he watched Yuya hop to the circus.

 

/You could have just told him that you would cover for that!/ Odd-Eyes roared as he ran among the streets toward the circus. He could sense his fragment's distress about destroying the city before he hopped. 

 

/Now he knows./ Dark Rebellion shrugged making a vein pop in Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. 

 

/Now I remember why he never used you out in duels so often./ Odd-Eyes growled as the memories of when they were together came back.

 

/You would ruin the mood in each duel!/ Odd-Eyes roared. Dark Rebellion felt just as irritated at his dragon fellow’s remark.

 

/At least I would not completely break it as Starve Venom did./ Dark Rebellion scoffed at him. Odd-Eyes growled at the mention of one of their other two dragon companions. Dark Rebellion had a point as whenever either him or Dark Rebellion came out their opponents would at least feel that they had a chance of victory. Out came Starve Venom and their opponents would not feel as if they stood a chance of victory. It came to a point that Starve Venom became such a cocky Dragon with the strength to back it up. 

 

/I agree with you there./ Odd-Eyes said as he finally made it to Yuya.  
\----------------------------------------------------

 

Yuya noted Yuto back away from him a little.

 

‘I can’t run.’ Yuto thought as he stopped himself from taking another step back. If he did he might expose his lie to Yuya. Yuto looked up to see Yuya staring at him with his head tilted as he placed his right hand under his chin.

 

‘Maybe the idea to perform scares him.’ Yuya thought. He was all too familiar with other people not liking the idea of performing, with the worst case being stage fright. Some of the new students at You Show Duel School would react in a similar manner.

 

‘And yet he keeps up the lie.’ Yuya thought as he then came up with an idea. Discover Hippo winked at Yuya behind Yuto sensing his master’s idea. Yuya gave a slight tilt of his head at Discover Hippo getting Yuto’s attention. Yuto turned to where the nod was being directed and saw Discover Hippo walk toward Yuya with his cane in hand. Discover Hippo gave a dancing movement as he went closer to Yuya. 

 

“How about we do a little warm up before the big show?” Yuya asked. Yuto watched as Yuya placed his other knee on the floor.

 

“You still have not met all of the monsters you will be performing with.” Yuya told Yuto. 

 

‘What is he planning?’ Yuto wondered. 

 

‘I am not sure if there are other Entermates around.’ Yuya thought as he saw Discover Hippo give him a tilt of his head nodding.

 

/If that is your wish.../ Odd-Eyes whispered. Yuya noted a light orb start to bend in a swirl shape. Yuto watched as it formed a purple like snake wearing a top hat. 

/...they will respond to it./ Odd-Eyes finished. 

 

‘They do appear.’ Yuya observed as the snake took a look at him before opening his mouth in shock. Entermate Whip Viper sweatdropped as he looked away from Yuya.

 

/Oh… That’s what he meant by a big show./ Whip Viper said as he took in his master’s size. While he had heard his master’s wish for one Entermate to show up he had also caught his plan for having a big show. Whip Viper then noticed Yuto.

 

/It’s for him./ Discover Hippo said as he extended his left limb motioning to Yuto. Whip Viper snickered comprehending his master’s plan now.

 

/He’s in for his time in the spotlight./ Whip Viper said in an amused tone.


	9. Chapter 9

Yuto watched as both of the monsters snickered. He knew that something was up from the way the purple snake slithered to him with the smile in face.

 

“This is Entermate Whip Viper Yuto. He is going to be your improvisation partner for the moment.” Yuya explained. 

 

“Okay.” Yuto responded as he gave a nod of his head.

 

‘They won’t hurt you.’ Yuto repeated to himself.

 

/You can bet on it./ Whip Viper responded as he tangled himself around Yuto’s right arm. Yuto noted Yuya extend his right index finger close to him.

 

‘Let’s see how good you are at swinging.’ Yuya thought.

 

“Entermate Whip Viper is the hypnotist of the Entermates.” Yuya explained as he lifted his left hand with his index finger extended. 

 

“However he can be used as a whip to swing into action during duels. What I want you to do Yuto is to swing with Entermate Whip Viper with my finger being the pole.” Yuya explained. 

 

“Understood.” Yuto responded understanding that his right index finger was the target. 

 

‘It’s not too high.’ Yuto observed. It did look easy.

 

/I wouldn’t worry about the aim./ Whip Viper told him. Yuto looked at the purple snake that snickered.

 

/You think you are alone in this./ Whip Viper laughed. Yuto turned to the snake and the snake stopped laughing when he saw his serious eyes. 

 

/Oh.../ Whip Viper said suddenly realizing that it was only Yuto who wanted to continue the lie. Whip Viper sighed. While he could understand Yuya’s reasoning for continuing, this kid really had to let that lie go. 

 

/Hold on to my tail before you throw me./ Whip Viper ordered as Yuto gripped the brown leather column of his tail and moved his arm to throw Whip Viper. Whip Viper easily wrapped a part of his upper body around Yuya’s fingers. Yuto held on as he jumped making him swing high up close to Yuya’s shirt. Yuto then realized that while Yuya had ordered him to swing he had never told him where to land.

 

‘If I turn back now…’ Yuto thought he would either fall hard on the ground or even risk scratching his lower legs if he still held on. Yuto was surprised when something skin-like stopped his fall. 

 

“Aug.” Yuto sounded as he looked up to see Yuya smiling at him.

 

“Such a strong swing you have there for an avatar setting.” Yuya commented.

 

“It’s one of the pros of being a thief. We have to know how to use one in order to escape.” Yuto responded as he raised his upper body with his right index finger extended in the air pointing upward. Yuya had to laugh at that.

 

‘He really makes a convincing point there.’ Yuya thought. Still that was quite the impressive swing demonstration. Yuya noticed Entermate Whip Viper look at him with his tail extended as he waved the heart swinging it. 

 

‘No.’ Yuya thought as he gave a small shake of his head to the snake. He knew he was suggesting hypnotizing Yuto. Whip Viper sighed knowing he would have to continue this farce at this rate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never expected someone to ask for a chapter update on this story. (But then again writing Reiji is a daunting task for me in itself [it's his deep serious aura man.})

Dark Rebellion growled at Yuya declining Whip Viper’s suggestion.

 

/You would allow a monster to hypnotise him?/ Odd-Eyes questioned as he stood behind Yuya. 

 

/I just want him to drop the lie! Your fragment already knows that Yuto is a duelist./ Dark Rebellion growled at him. 

 

“AAAAAAAIIIIIIIRRRRRGGGHHHH!!!” Odd-Eyes roared in order to get Yuya’s attention. Yuya glanced behind him to see Odd-Eyes standing there. Yuto heard the dragon’s roar and couldn’t help but wonder.

 

‘Why isn’t he talking to Yuya?’ Yuto wondered as he looked at Yuya’s face. If he is Yuya’s Ace then why did he not say words to him like with Yuto? 

 

‘Come to think of it all of Yuya’s monsters talk to me.’ Yuto thought.

 

‘The Duel Monsters World is all based on thoughts. We monsters can hear all of our owner’s thoughts and react accordingly.’ Odd-Eyes earlier explanation came back to him. Discover Hippo had explained that Yuya was a duelist so that meant his monsters must have reacted to his thoughts.

 

‘What is he planning?’ Yuto thought in wonderment. His eyes then widened at a realization.

 

‘If that is true does he know?’ Yuto widened his grey eyes in shock at the thought. 

 

/You just realized that now?/ Dark Rebellion barely whispered. Yuto was finally going to…

 

“What is it Odd-Eyes?” Yuya asked curiously as he turned to the dragon. Odd-Eyes hopped up and down from his spot. Yuya smiled.

 

“You want Yuto to practice with you?” Yuya asked. Odd-Eyes nodded. Yuto felt as Yuya lowered him, placing him close to the ground.

 

“Okay Yuto, Odd-Eyes may not look it but he is also a part of the show.” Yuya informed him as Yuto got off his hand. Yuto turned his head to Yuya.

 

‘If he does know then why is he continuing this?’ Yuto thought. Why was Yuya continuing his lie?

 

“Most of his tricks involve…” Yuya started.

 

“Yuya…” Yuto called his name. Yuya looked at Yuto and saw that he looked tense.

 

“I…” Yuto started before turning his head to face the floor.

 

‘If he knows that I am not his avatar… Then it should be no different than right now.’ Yuto thought in reassurance. Yuya would not hurt him, right? Why was he nervous about telling him then? Yuya noted Yuto’s facial expression as he had his eyes shut. Entermate Whip Viper exhaled a knowing breath.

 

/A guest should not be in distress./ Whip Viper reacted to the value Yuya had as he let his body loose from Yuya’s fingers and bounced with his tail to the ground before slithering to Yuto. Yuto looked up when he felt a movement and saw Whip Viper look at him in a comforting manner.

 

/Young lad, if we did not harm you before what makes you believe our master will?/ Whip Viper asked him in a comforting manner. Yuto looked into those red eyes and could see Yuya as he looked into them. He then turned his head up and Yuya saw his worried expression. Yuya could tell Yuto was worried as he looked into his eyes.

 

‘He’s worried. Maybe…’ Yuya thought. Dark Rebellion groaned at Yuya’s thought.

 

/He’s worried about what you will do to him once he admits the truth./ Dark Rebellion told him from behind his head. Yuya looked at his hands.

 

‘But I won’t hurt him…’ Yuya thought.

 

“I am not really an avatar Yuya.” Yuto admitted in a low voice looking at the ground.

 

/Finally!/ Dark Rebellion gasped out. Yuto saw Whip Viper lean his head to him with a knowing smile. 

 

/Relax now./ Whip Viper told him. Yuto became confused before he felt Yuya lean closer to him with a smile.

 

“It was fun while it lasted.” Yuya said before laughing. Yuto felt a certain pressure on his head weighing him down by the reaction he got.

 

“Your improvisational act as my avatar was funny to watch, but you should have eagerly shouted when you got on Odd-Eyes. I gotta give you some kudos for that as you didn’t know he was my monster to begin with when he chased you.” Yuya congratulated him. 

 

‘He knew that far ahead?!’ Yuto thought in shock. He then had an epiphany.

 

“Did you tell him to bring me to you?!” Yuto shouted in anger. Yuya looked at him confused.

 

“Huh? No Yuto, I was awakened by a voice. He just happened to be by my side when I woke up.” Yuya told him. Yuto was confused by this as he turned behind him to glance at Odd-Eyes, who was moving his neck in different direction.

 

‘Then why did he bring me to Yuya?’ Yuto thought the unanswered question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still consumed by playing Pokemon Sun and Moon. At the time of writing I am trying to get my Persian to keep using Pay Day in order to get some 50,000 TMs so if you do not see chapter updates you know what happened.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I last updated this chapter. There have been a few changes as I went over a typo. The main one being that Yuto is in Standard instead of Heartland before he was sent to the Duel Monster's World. 
> 
> I also struggled with what to make Yuto do afterward (Since I tend to write the characters as having to make choices before taking them further into the story).

/He finally admitted it./ Discover Hippo snickered. Now Yuto did not have to worry as much as before and all that pressure they sensed from him earlier was gone.

/He could have saved himself a lot of trouble earlier./ Entermate Whip Viper said, standing next to his Entermate companion. Yuto was still looking at Odd-Eyes expectantly but it did not respond to his main question.

‘Why isn’t he answering?’ Yuto thought. 

“Yuto.” Yuya called his name. Yuto turned to look up at Yuya.

“Now that you decided to drop the act, what do you want to do?” Yuya asked. Yuto looked at him questioningly causing Yuya to sigh.

“I know I forced you to do things you would rather not. I could tell you weren’t having fun when you completed some of my orders.” Yuya said as he laughed nervously. 

“That’s why I am asking what would you like to do?” Yuya added. Yuto became taken aback by his question. The only thing he had been worried for was gone and he would follow along with Yuya’s requests but there was nothing he wanted to do here except… Discover Hippo and Whip Viper became alarmed as they quickly went to him. Yuto was confounded as Whip Viper wrapped itself around him and Discover Hippo tackled him to the ground.

/No! Do not even think about that!/ Discover Hippo told him. Yuya was confused by both of his monsters’ reactions.

/That is not the priority here./ Whip Viper added. Yuto felt overwhelmed by their denial of his wish to find out more about Academia through the monsters.

“Hey, don’t hurt him.” Yuya commanded as he moved his right hand to grab them. Both monsters sighed as they moved from Yuto’s body onto Yuya’s palm. Dark Rebellion would not be happy with his master being hurt. 

/They are not hurting him./ Yuya heard Dark Rebellion speak behind him. If anything Yuto’s thought would only lead him to more hurt than it would help him. He could sense Yuya’s confusion before Yuya turned to see Yuto unscathed. He then came up with an idea.

/No!/ Dark Rebellion answered his thoughts. 

‘When are you going to tell him then?’ Yuya asked.

/Only when he feels relaxed./ Dark Rebellion responded. Yuya then thought of something and Dark Rebellion was intrigued.

/I will do it, but will Yuto comply?/ Dark Rebellion questioned. That would only come true if Yuto agreed to the big show. Yuto looked up at Yuya and saw he was thinking before he grinned.

“Yuto, if you don’t have any plans will you continue improvising?” Yuya asked. Yuto huffed but nodded. 

‘I don’t know how long I will be here.’ Yuto accepted the fact. Discover Hippo had made it clear that he was not allowed to gather information from Academia through the monsters and…. Could he even go back? Yuto started to panic at the thought of not being able to return. Yuya placed Yuto down on the floor and noted that he looked worried. Discover Hippo and Whip Viper approached him with grins on their faces.

/It’s still too early to think on our goodbyes./ Discover Hippo said. Yuto looked up at him. Too early? So did that mean… Whip Viper nodded as he wrapped his tail around Yuto’s right hand.

/Your performance debut is still in the beginning stage./ Whip Viper commented. Yuto felt relieved by the news as the snake coiled around his right arm.

/Let us rehearse for it then./ Whip Viper announced. Yuto nodded in understanding. He felt Odd-Eyes closing in behind him.

/I brought you to him for a reason./ Odd-Eyes admitted. Yuto turned to him expecting him to elaborate but Odd-Eyes did not respond. Yuya saw his monsters gather around Yuto and nodded in acceptance.

“This next trick might be challenging Yuto.” Yuya said as he lowered his right index finger to him.

“Your aim this time is Odd-Eyes.” Yuya said. Yuto turned his head up to look at the red dragon.

/You heard him./ Odd-Eyes told him bluntly. Yuto became mildly annoyed with the dragon. He was just distracting him from his questions! Yuto felt Whip Viper’s grip tighter on him and he looked at the snake.

/Be patient. Yuya is waiting for you./ Whip Viper said. Yuto looked at the finger and then back to Odd-Eyes as he calculated the distance and the movement should he land on top of the dragon. Once he felt assured he ran to Yuya and flung Whip Viper. Whip Viper extended his body as it wrapped around Yuya’s finger and Yuto held on tight to the tail as he was swung toward Yuya. 

‘That’s it!’ Yuya thought excited as he observed Yuto swing past him to where Odd-Eyes was. 

‘Almost there.’ Yuto thought. He let go of Whip Viper, preparing to land on him. Odd-Eyes took a step forward and jumped toward him making Yuto land his feet on the dragon’s back. Yuto raised his arms in order to steady himself, making sure he would not fall off Odd-Eyes.

/Bravo!/ Yuto heard Discover Hippo say as he clapped a little behind them. 

“Nice landing!” Yuya said with his right thumb up to him in a praising manner. Yuto noted Whip Viper wrapped around the thumb giving him a nod in agreement to Yuya’s earlier statement. 

/Can he do it in the air though?/ Yuya wondered.

/I will not allow him to fall!/ Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon responded behind him in fury. Yuya giggled at the dragon’s response. He will take that as a yes then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year 2017! May you enjoy what the first day of 2017 has to offer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since my last update for this. I almost forgot how much I loved this canon divergence. Writing sentences has become a challenge

Yuto felt the adrenaline from his earlier jump start to subside a little. 

‘That was close.’ Yuto thought as he exhaled a small breath. While his calculation was off a little, he was surprised that Odd-Eyes had moved toward him in order to catch him.

/We are in this together./ Odd-Eyes answered. Yuto became confused as Odd-Eyes started to move, walking toward Yuya. Yuya noted how Yuto seemed to sway as Odd-Eyes walked to him.

‘He’s tired.’ Yuya analyzed. Thinking back on it, Yuto had done a lot of exercise as he ran away from him, shouted his monster’s name, and now swung himself with Whip Viper. If he was not used to action duels, Yuya knew he would be tired himself at this point.

/I second your choice./ Dark Rebellion accepted behind Yuya. He could feel the mental exhaustion from his fragment. It did not help that when he was in Standard he had done a lot of searching for the whereabouts of Leo. Odd-Eyes paused his walk at feeling his own fragment’s course of action.

/Agreed./ Odd-Eyes said. Yuto tilted his head up at what Odd-Eyes was agreeing to before Odd-Eyes lowered himself down to the ground.

“That swing was amazing Yuto!” Yuya commented as Yuto got off Odd-Eyes into the concrete floor. Yuto blushed a bit feeling flustered at the praise. When was the last time someone had praised him for something he normally did? He then felt as if the air became liquid and water dripped inside of him.

‘Right.’ Yuto thought solemnly. It was before the war, when he had dueled at Heartland Duel School. Ruri and Shun had praised him one time when he won a duel for the Spade division in one of the class Division tournaments. Once the War had started he had grown accustomed to the ways of using a rope whenever they would plan sneak attacks on Academia from the roofs of buildings. Once they had gotten their enemies duel disks, Shun’s monsters made it easier to sneak up on some of them but to get down was another story, especially when you did not want to attract attention with the monsters being summoned or suddenly forced to duel someone accidentally. It was how they had lost comrades during attacks. Yuya became startled as Yuto was about to fall down on his back. Odd-Eyes blocked his fall with his head as he pushed the teen up with his nose, getting Yuto’s attention. 

“Are you okay Yuto?” Yuya asked, concern showing in his eyes. Yuto snapped out of his thoughts as he looked up at Yuya who was worried.

“Yes.” Yuto responded with a forced smile on his face. The last thing he needed was for Yuya to question him further. He had followed Shun to Standard in order to provide backup, in case Standard had it’s own army of duel soldiers. However once they arrived in Standard Yuto noted that the people around seemed unaware of the whole dimensional war. The area felt similar to how Heartland felt before the war, if not a little more calmer. This did not stop either from being wary in case Academia did make an appearance there. Yuya noted Discover Hippo shaking his limbs in front of him in a crossing manner before spreading them in a ‘no/back off’ gesture. 

“Let’s take a break from improvising.” Yuya offered. Yuto closed his eyes as he nodded in response, accepting the offer while leaning on Odd-Eyes head. Discover Hippo approached them from behind and went closer to Yuto. He pulled him up from Odd-Eyes getting Yuto’s attention.

/This isn’t the place to rest./ Discover Hippo informed him. Yuto was confused and felt Odd-Eyes snort behind him. 

/Not on my head./ Odd-Eyes added. If it was his back he would be fine with it, but he would not allow the duelist to rest on his head. Yuto stood on his two legs and Discover Hippo lowered himself, having all four limbs planted on the ground. 

/You can rest in me./ Discover Hippo said as he shook his body to Yuto. 

“Are you sure?” Yuto asked. He did not want to be a bother to the monster.

/You won’t be a bother to me at all./ Discover Hippo responded as he raised his left limb to Yuto. Yuto moved his right leg up to board the Hippo as he sat on its back. He tried to keep his body held straight but he could feel the exhaustion start to overcome him. Yuya was not surprised when he started to lean forward on Discover Hippo with his eyes closed. Discover Hippo walked slowly to Yuya making sure not to disturb Yuto’s slumber with rapid movements. Yuya placed his chin on his left hand in thought. Since Yuto was tired he would let him rest from his nap but that left him with things to do. He felt something squeeze his thumb tight and he recoiled to see Entermate Whip Viper looking at him with serious determination. Yuya tilted his head in confusion and Whip Viper loosened his grip on the thumb, the tip of his tail pointing to Yuto. Yuya then realized what he meant and Whip Viper nodded as Yuya placed him down on the ground.

/I can help with the materials./ Dark Rebellion offered, flying in front of Yuya. Yuya tilted his head to the left as he eyed the claws.

/He has none!/ Dark Rebellion argued his thought as he motioned a claw to Whip Viper. Yuya laughed knowing he could not argue with this and nodded to the dragon.

‘This will take some time.’ Yuya acknowledged. He had accepted that this might be a dream because of what he saw but it sure was an odd one with Yuto. He had dreamt about monsters assuming that the source for the imagery in them came from Action Duels. It would be no wonder to him if that was where it came from with the way the monsters felt real to him in them. However this would be his first dream of someone with the same face as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't promise chapter updates.


End file.
